Juguemos a las escondidas
by PalYogiLover
Summary: Un día aburrido en la segunda nave de Circus hace que un aburrido Yogi proponga jugar a las escondidas. El juego comienza pero el tiempo límite ha terminado y Gareki sigue sin aparecer. ¿Dónde se habrá metido nuestro personaje? Sin duda Yogi no pararía hasta encontrarlo.


Era una cálida mañana de primavera. Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban el la segunda nave de Circus, esperando una nueva misión o algo que hacer porque la verdad es que estaban un poco aburridos.

-Joooooooooo, vamos chicos, ¡Juguemos a algo! - Exclamó uno de ellos como si fuera un chiquillo de 5 años. Era un jóven alto y apuesto, rubio y de ojos lila. Su nombre era Yogi y se encontraba en su habitación junto a sus compañeros, formando un círculo pensando que podían hacer aquel día tan aburrido.

-Tsk, cállate ya. Que molesto... - Contestó un chico más o menos de su altura, un poco más bajo quizás. Era moreno y sus ojos azules, llevaba unas lentes sobre su cabeza y se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Yogi.

-Pero... tú también te aburres, ¿verdad, Gareki? ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? - Dijo en un tono feliz e infantil.

-¿A qué podríamos jugar, Yogi? - Dijo la chica sentada junto a el tranquilamente. Era una mujer de estatura baja, parecía una chiquilla pero en realidad era incluso mayor que Gareki. Su cabello era rubio al igual que el de Yogi y tenía unos ojos de colores que los hacían ver realmente hermosos.

-Déjame pensar...mmm... ¿qué tal a las escondidas? - propuso el rubio con una sonrisa

-¿Escondidas? ¿Qué es eso? - Intervino un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre llamado Nai.

-Es un juego donde tienes que esconderte y tratar de que no te encuentren – le explicó Tsukumo a Nai con una sonrisa, enternecida por la inocencia del chico.

-¿Pero tú cuantos años tienes? - preguntó Gareki con una mezcla de molestia y resignación en su voz, mirando a Yogi de manera desafiante.

-¡A-ah , tengo 21 años pero a veces a los adultos les gusta jugar a las escondidas! - gritó Yogi bastante avergonzado por la pregunta del menos.

La mirada de Gareki entristeció en cierto modo a Yogi. La verdad es que él llevaba enamorado de Gareki desde que se vieron la primera vez y no quiere que el chico se decepcione por algo como lo que acababa de proponer.

-¡Sí, juguemos! - gritó el pequeño Nai sacando a Yogi de sus pensamientos.

-No pienso jugar a ese juego de niños. - gruñó Gareki mirando a Nai y a Yogi por un segundo.

-Claro, eso es por qué no está a mi nivel, es comprensible así que no te obligaremos a jugar. - dijo Tsukumo tranquilamente pero a la vez con un leve tono desafiante.

(…)

Todos corrían por los grandes pasillos de la segunda nave, buscando un buen lugar para que Tsukumo (una hábil jugadora, por cierto) no pudiera encontrarles. Yogi se dirigió hacia un armario que había al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Nai y Gareki. Se metió dentro de él y puso una seta enorme sobre su cabeza.

-Así seguro que no me verá jiji – dijo el rubio muy bajito mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

Tsukumo terminó de contar. Abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta.

-Vamos a ver, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Corrió por uno de los pasillos más largos de la nave. Al girar una esquina vió una pequeña figura con pelo blanco correr por el pasillo de en frente. Empezó a correr hasta alcanzarle.

-Te pillé – dijo Tsukumo tranquilamente al pequeño Nai.

-Jejej...jo... - entristeció por un momento el pequeño Nai, pero después volvió a sonreír - ¿Te ayudo a buscar a los demás?

Tsukumo sonrió – Claro, Nai -. Y los dos se dirigieron hasta el final de aquel pasillo.

(…)

Gareki llegó al final de uno de los pasillos. Había una barandilla que conducía a la segunda plansa así que saltó para ver si por esa parte había algún lugar mejor para esconderse. Demostraría a esa chica que sería imposible encontrarle, aunque ella fuera toda una "profesional".

(…)

-¡Te encontramos Yogi! - gritó Nai saltando muy alegre al ver la su amigo el interior de ese armario.

-Wouh Nai-chan, ¿ayudaste a Tsukumo-chan a encontrarme? - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nai.

-Así es, es un gran ayudante – dijo Tsukumo también sonriendo.

-Jeje, pero... ¿dónde está Gareki? Llevamos 2 horas jugando y no ha aparecido. ¿No era 1 hora el límite del juego?

-Puede que el sistema de las ovejas esté fallando. ¡Vayamos a buscarle! - propuso el rubio algo preocupado. - _Si algo llegara a pasarle, no me lo perdonaría_ – pensó

Se dividieron en dos grupos, Yogi fue por la derecha y Nai y Tsukumo fueron juntos por la izquierda, ya que Nai no conocía bien la nave y podría perderse el también si iba solo.

_-¿Dónde estás Gareki, joder? - _pensaba Yogi cada vez más preocupado. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? No quería ni pensar en eso.

Había registrado cada rincón de la nave y no encontró ni rastro de él. Se estaba volviendo loco ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Cuando estaba parado en medio del pasillo desesperado escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de una de las puertas de la planta más baja. Aquella parte no la visitaba nadie pero decidió bajar por si se trataba de Gareki, o al menos una pista de su paradero.

Bajó rapidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta donde se escuchaban ruidos. Al abrirla se encontró con unos ojos azules muy familiares para él, los que consideraba los más hermosos de todo el planeta.

¡GAREKI! - Chilló al borde del llanto mientras se tiraba sobre este. - ¿Qué demonios haces

¡Apartate idiota! - le gritó al rubio mientras lo empujaba – intentaba esconderme pero tropecé con algo y caí por unas escaleras hasta llegar aquí. Me quedé cerca de una hora hasta que pasara el tiempo de juego pero al intentar salir no pude. Así que he empezado a pegarle patadas para que alguien me escuchase...

Llevamos 3 horas buscandote...¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? - preguntó triste el rubio

Mmm... sí

Lo siento, si hubiera llegado antes.. no tendrías que haber estado tanto tiempo aquí tu solo.. yo.. lo siento de verdad

Vamos no te pongas así estúpido, no es culpa tuya- contestó Gareki mirando hacia otro lado, se había sonrojado un poco ante las disculpas del rubio, no sabía que se preocupara tanto por él. Inconscientemente sonrió.

¿Eh? Gareki ¿por qué sonríes? - dijo el rubio bastante extrañado.

Nada idiota, ¿por que n-?

Yogi hizo callar al moreno atrapando sus labios en un tierno beso. El rubio cogió delicadamente la mano del moreno, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Gareki estaba más que sorprendido, se esperaba muchas cosas por parte del rubio menos eso. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y cerró sus ojos despacio, disfrutando esa sensación tan placentera y dulce.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que el moreno decidió intervenir.

-¿A-A qué a venido eso, Yogi? - preguntó algo nervioso.

El ruibio levantó la vista. Tenía una mirada seria y a la vez triste, lo que sorprendió bastante a Gareki.

-A que te amo desde el primer día que te vi.

Aquello cogió de sorpresa al menor. Su cara pasó de nerviosismo a sorpresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sinceramente a él también le gustaba el rubio, desde que se le metió en la cabeza que debía protegerle, que alguien se preocupara así de él, acabó por enamorarle. Pero nunca se atrevió a reconocerlo.

-Ah.. siento haberte incomodado – la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Yogi tenía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro- Vamonos Tsukumo-chan y Nai-chan tienen que estar buscándonos.

Yogi se dirigió hacia la puerta pero algo le detuvo. Gareki le tomó del brazo y sonrojado le dijo todo lo que sentía.

-Espera... ¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO IDIOTA! - el moreno no podía con la vergüenza en esos momentos. Levantó la vista, ya que el rubio no articulaba palabra. Se encontró con sus ojos destelleantes debido a la felicidad, y su rostro adornado con una de las sonrisas más bonitas de todo el planeta.

Yogi abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Gareki, que correspondió el abrazo avergonzado. El rubio depositó un suave beso en la frente del menos y decidieron salir de allí en busca de los demás.

A los 5 minutos se encontraron con los demás. Les contaron lo que había pasado y decidieron volver a la habitación de Yogi para poder descansar un rato.

Tsukumo y Nai iban delante, hablando algo sobre unos animales que habían visto en una de las misiones anteriores, mientras que Yogi y Gareki iban un poco más apartados. Aprovechando esto, Yogi cogió la mano de Gareki. Este se sorprendió, pero no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio, era una sensación muy cálida. Y cogidos de la mano, emprendieron hacia la habitación del mayor. Allí le contarían a sus dos amigos el comiendo de algo muy grande.

Sin duda ese día aburrido terminó siendo de lo más emocionante.

FIN


End file.
